Redeem Yourself
by LazyFlutist
Summary: So the football players want to get rid of Kurt? Look out McKinley: Noah Puckerman is coming out of the closet. Puckurt, rated T.
1. The Bet is On!

_Story: Redeem Yourself_

_Rating: T (Safe side)_

_Word count: 1,694_

_Pairings: Puckurt, Finchel, Samcedes, Bartie, one-sided Brittana, Tike  
><em>

_A/N: This is a first for me, in terms of Glee. It's been in my head for the LONGEST time, and I don't mind the pairing (I'm a true Klaine, however). We'll see how this goes, so enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

Ah, the first day of classes. Now, you all might be wondering: Puck, are you really that excited for the first day of class? I mean, aren't you sad that summer is over and you're in school again? True, person that probably admires my badass-ness. But I love it. I don't know what it is—maybe it's the hot new chicks that come in as freshmen, or perhaps it's the idea that teachers don't give a rip about class today and you can just sit around doing absolutely nothing for attendance points (which I'll need come the end of the trimester). Whatever it is, I never miss the first day of class.

Of course I'm standing outside—I gotta get my sun on before my tan fades when stupid Winter brutally comes. First off, all the cool kids are out here when school starts. Second, you get to find the best eye-candy out here, so you know who to hunt down for a date. Third, well, all the cool kids are out here. All the nerds are in there, getting their nerdy selves on because they haven't seen each other in so long (probably because they shell themselves up in their houses all summer like they're allergic to the sun) and here I am, still keeping up my reputation being cool and being a badass.

"Dude, my summer was bomb. Hooked up with all kinds of chicks, but I totally dumped all their asses once I was through with them," one of the football players says to the group. I missed this. Not because I like hearing other people talk about how they got laid (should be the other way around, because everyone wants a piece of this) but because all I did during my summer was help my mom around the house and hang out with the Glee members.

I don't hate them, don't get me wrong. I love to express myself (didn't that Madonna chick write a song about that?) through song, because my voice is just that amazing, and I like how everyone is cool with everyone in there. It's just—I need my man time. So I am just standing here, watching these guys high five each other because they got laid. We all score our own way, after all—I think that's how the quote goes.

I have to redeem myself, though, 'cause some of these guys think I'm a loser and the other half think I'm a babe magnet. I refuse to think I'll be a Lima loser for the rest of my life—I need to get my rep bumpin'.

"I bet they want me back," the same guy says. I don't know his name; he's just the kicker on our team. He's not as cool as me (or is he? See? I need to redeem it back!).

Dave and Azimio are standing on each side of me, watching the people enter the school instead of actually listen to the stories. I'm leaning against the dumpster, waiting for some stupid kid to walk by so we can put him in there. You all thought I stopped my bad ways? Please. Puck knows no boundaries when it comes to being a total badass. Plus, the ladies love it.

I see a few of the Glee members come to school. There's Finn, towering over Rachel (might I add, the hottest Jew in this school besides myself) like a loaf because he's just an idiot. Yes, we're all happy that the two of them finally got together (except Quinn, but she's just a straight up bitch when it comes down to it) but damn, they can't keep their hands off each other! I don't see what Rachel sees in him—he's just an idiot.

Mercedes is strutting her stuff, but waits in front of the school. She's probably waiting for Sam, star quarterback of our football team. He's no Finn, but he still has one hell of an arm.

Then I see Kurt. He waves at his "boo" (I don't understand the term, myself—Mercedes tried calling me that when we were dating, but it never stuck) and hops over to her. You may think I hate the kid because I stuffed him in this dumpster dozens of times, and I may have slushied him a handful of times, but I admire him. He's not afraid of people threatening his own life because of his lifestyle. He's gay, so what? I respect that—you love who you love, there's no going around that. The heart chooses who you love, damn.

But Azimio and Dave are not like me. They're homophobes (I don't see what's so scary about them, but people fear their way of life like they're terrorists), and they can't help but make comments about him. "Look, the homo is back on school grounds for the year," the others on the team watch him walk into the building, as if everything is fine. Azimio snickers.

"He doesn't know when to stop coming to school, apparently," some of the guys laugh with him. I look over at Dave, who is still looking at Kurt. When Kurt is out of sight, he just looks a little down. Dude's weird, I have to admit. Azimio continues. "He don't have no friends in this school but those losers in Glee—you're a loser, Puck, I can't help that," I frown; see what I have to deal with? It's insane. "and no man in this school is gay like him. Spreading his fairy dust around here like he own the place, please-there's one of him and the rest of us—what's he gonna do?"

I hear Dave reply. "Dude, there's no way anyone would even think about going out with him, even _if_ all of us were gay like him." Some of the guys are high-fiving.

"And if someone were going out with him, it'd have to be some sick joke, 'cause no man would want to date _that thing!" _Azimio is laughing. The others, too, are sharing a few laughs and jokes about Kurt. I feel sorry for the guy, though. Here we are, standing around _dumpsters_ talking about him like he's a bad guy. Normally, I'd stop them for saying stuff like that (and I'd like to stand up for Kurt because of how bad Karofsky has bullied the dude for just being gay) but it's the first day. Plus, it's sparked my interest. I'm known to spice things up a bit at McKinley, and I've been looking for something to do for my last year here. I can't help it—I need to make my life exciting.

"We need to get rid of him," Azimio finally stops laughing and talks to the group. I think we've tried that before, to get rid of him, but he came back. Plus, Glee is no fun without him in it—he kind of makes things interesting with those sarcastic comebacks to Santana and Quinn. The dude rocks, can't deny that.

"We can bully him until he's too traumatized to come back…" they all go back and forth. From my previous experiences, it's hard to get someone out of the school. I've only done it once, and all I did was date the chick because she was hot, but she got a little freaky because I may have—

Wait. That's it. If I had to win back these football dudes and not be called a Lima loser because I'm in Glee, I need to play by their rules. And I need to play dirty. Sorry, Kurt, but it looks like you're my target for my Senior year. I might regret this plan by the time Christmas comes around—hell, I might regret this in a week.

"Guys, it's real simple," I tell them my plan. I can't believe I'm thinking before school starts! My mom would be proud. I can see some of them smiling. Dave, however, questions it.

"Yeah, but you afraid you'll turn into him throughout the whole thing?" I shrug it off.

"Please. I'm a babe magnet—chicks dig this. I can't give up their bodies, anyway." Most of the guys are patting my back, telling me I'm a genius. I knew my brain would be good for something.

Dave's not really buying it—neither is Azimio. "What makes you think you're lame ass is gonna get that homo to like you?"

"No person can resist me, man," I say to him. He chuckles and kind of gets in my face. I wish I had worked out more this summer, I'd totally kick his ass.

"Dude, you probably are gay for him already," _Please. _If I were gay for him, _he'd_ be all over _me_. "I bet you can't get him to fall in love with you. And I bet you can't do this, because you'll think it's too weird to like a dude," he says to me. Maybe, but it's worth a shot. Besides, nothing better to do in this town but stir the pot, right?

"I bet you I can do all of that, Azimio. If I get him to fall in love with me, and if he leaves this school, you have to acknowledge the Glee club is a cool club," he nods.

"Alright, white boy. Wanna play that game? Fine—if I win, if he doesn't fall in love with you by the end of the year, and if I can get him to leave by bullying him, then you have to be my punching bag for ten minutes straight." Damn. I got into something. But a deal's a deal—I hold out my hand, he puts his in mine. I can't back out of a deal when it's made, no way in hell.

So, my Senior year will be pretty amazing. I see some of the guys heading into the building, at the sound of the warning bells. I mutter my apologies to Kurt, hoping he won't hate me after all of this. I take one more look out into the parking lot and smirk.

Look out, McKinley: Noah Puckerman is coming out of the closet.


	2. Yeah, No, You're Not Gay

_Story: Redeem Yourself_

_Rating: T (Safe side)_

_Word count: 2,100  
><em>

_Pairings: Puckurt, Finchel, Samcedes, Bartie, one-sided Brittana, Tike  
><em>

_A/N: Well hello again! I'm surprised this story got as many hits as it did! I'm sure to disappoint, that's what usually happens after the first chapter LOL Sorry. ANYWAY. This chapter and the next one will be a continuous part. Then I'll get into random days and snippets and junk. _

_Also, fair warning, there's swearing and the PoV switches. You'll know which part is which, but when I have PoVs here, it'll be just Kurt and Puck. No one else. That'd be too confusing. Anyway, enjoy!  
><em>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

This bet will be the death of me, McKinley.

I've already seen so many freshman I know I can get it on with (not to mention a few of the older teachers here looking nice to tap) but here I am, telling everyone that I'm not interested because I have someone else I'm going for. And when they say who, I don't have the courage to say who or why.

Seriously, how does the guy do it? How does he prance around this school like a King (Queen?) because he's out of the closet, and have the courage to be like that? If I were to scream at the top of my lungs right now, that I was gay, I'd be getting a slushie to the face every hour of the day. And that would not look cool with my Mohawk right now.

I see him down the hall with diva Mercedes. He does this face routine every morning, lotions and all (yeah, he's definitely gay) for about 20 minutes before class actually begins, and when it does, he takes five more minutes to make sure his hair is perfect and not messed up before closing his locker and locking arms with the diva. Now, I'm not one to complain, but come on, dude. You can't be serious about your appearance that much. Does that mean I have to be the same way?

A few years ago, I'd be walking down the hall, seeing him by his locker, and when he would slam that door, confident that he looked so great, BAM! A slushie to the face. Oh, it felt so great to do it to him! Then I started to feel really bad when I actually joined Glee club, and one thing led to another—I stopped throwing grape flavors in his face, stopped getting ice chunks in his hair, and actually became friends with him. I'm not saying I hang out with the dude, but I can appreciate his lifestyle.

The other guys, well, not so much. There's Azimio and Dave, coming down the hall. They're gonna make his life a living hell for the next year, I can see it in their eyes (can people actually do that? Because, if they can, is it like a superpower?). I also know because, well, they just told me they were going to do it.

More chicks are coming for badass Puck, to get with me. "So I hear you're looking for me?" Word spreads fast here at McKinley when it involves me, what can I say?

"Sorry, babe, you're not my type," I say to her. I don't even know who she is, but she's smoking hot. Damn, what I wouldn't give to tap that, too!

I hate the first day of classes now.

"What do you mean, not your type?" I shrug her off. She'll get the hint. She'll go away. And she does. They always do this little grunt thing when I do that. I probably just shot down their dreams, whatever. I need to get to Kurt before the guys do. This hallway though! The one place he has a locker, it has to be the busiest hallway!

I need to prepare myself for the worst. This is gonna suck, isn't it? Mother of all cougars, help me.

0o0

Why did summer have to end? I was finally getting used to my daily showtune medleys when I woke up at a decent time (I can't seem to remember if it was one or two in the afternoon) when Finn had to remind me that school was starting. It's the last year, my Senior year. I've already had a pretty good high school life—I've come out of the closet, went to Regionals and Nationals with the Glee club and my friends, and I've been Prom Queen, against my will.

Okay, so maybe I should be paraded as the popular kid here, but a popular kid being gay in Ohio is like finding a potato in Alaska—it just won't work. Mercedes is the only girl here that keeps me here, the place I despise so much. They do their best to keep me here and safe, don't get me wrong, but their army of two won't really work against an army of 1021 here in Lima.

She's talking up a storm about her dating life—I thought she was dating Sam. I guess my suspicions were false. "All these fine boys coming through those doors, why do they always have to be a freshman? Couldn't I just find one hot boy out of the bunch that's my age? Or even a hot teacher? Hell, I'd like some action too," she's truly a diva.

"Don't think about it too much, Mercedes. You don't want to be infected by the Neanderthals here," I hear her laugh and sigh; we're complete opposites but complete each other's world. But it's true, they're all very unintelligent here. Take Azimio and Dave, for instance. I see them down the hall in my mirror, and I know they're scheming. When I close this locker door, they'll come storming down the hall, push me into the lockers, and think they accomplished something.

Yes, think.

I don't think they have the capability to think, but maybe their brains actually have a function. What they don't know, however, is that once I close this locker door, I'll lock arms with Mercedes, and have her on the outside. That way, they can't touch us, because it'd be some kind of harassment on their part. Plus, it'd be discrimination against a minority (unless Azimio did it, then maybe not).

I hear a phone ring—it's Mercedes'. "Hey girl, what's going on?" It must be Tina. "Wait, wait, she did what? And he said what?" She has a big smile on her face, then all of the sudden starts busting out into a laugh. I'm a little scared. "Girl, that is crazy! Hey, I'll tell him right now, alright? Alright, peace." She quickly hangs up the phone. I seriously need to start timing her and her phone calls, they're insanely fast.

I glance over at her and see her eager face. "Okay, spill, what's going on?"She dishes, like she always does. Seriously, she can't keep her mouth shut. When Finn told her to not tell the world about him getting some fantastic gift for Rachel (seriously, he hid it from me, of all people), she gabbed to everyone—including Rachel.

"So, apparently, Santana tried getting it on with Puck over at the entrance today," I glance over at the doors. They're not there anymore. "and you'll never guess what he said to her." She was just about to tell me when a hand slammed my locker shut. Luckily, these precious hands of mine are fine—my hair might be a little blown around from the wind. Damn the air sometimes.

An arm was between us. "Hey, diva, beat it," it's Puck. What does he want? And what did he do to Santana? For that matter, why is he talking to either of us? What is going on? I look at Mercedes.

"Oh, hell no, Puckerman, you best not be telling me to go away," I knew it. She'd always go ghetto on someone if they told her otherwise. He looks over at her.

"Look, I need to talk to my homeboy here. Can I have a few minutes with him?"She looks over at him, then at me. I hope my pleading look of "please don't go away" is working.

She looks back at him. "You have five minutes, then you best be gone when I come back." She whips out her phone and starts dialing away. No, Mercedes! Please don't leave! Puck leans against the lockers where Mercedes just was. Please ring, bell. Please ring.

0o0

I'm right next to him. It's now or never. I see him fumbling around with his looks, and holding a lotion bottle in his hand. Moisturizing cream for the face? All you need is some soap, not lotion. Totally not using that stuff when I "come out" here (that stuff smells really good, though). "What is it that you need, Noah?"

Him and Rachel are the only ones to call me by that name here. It's not that I don't like the name, I'm just not used to it. Even when I'm in bed with a lady, she uses "Puck" as the name of choice. I don't mind. It's kind of like a signature for me, like Zorro or something.

"Dude, you look fine, why are you so worried about your looks?" He gives me this stern look. I know this look. Girls give this look all the time. If they can't worry about their looks, then there must be something wrong. He turns to his locker and starts turning his lock. I called it. I stop him though and put my hand on the locker. "Kurt, I need some help."

His eyes shift over to me and he raises an eyebrow. "Are you finally getting rid of that jock jacket? Because you definitely need a new fashion sense, and that look is not flattering on your figure." Wow, really? I always thought the jacket was what brought the chicks to me, and…wait, I need to focus.

"What? No, it's not that. Look," I breathe in. I need to make this look as believable as possible. When I exhale, he turns to me. I know he's uninterested, because I don't give him any attention either. This is awkward, isn't it? "There's something I need to say."

He stands there, and he is going to say something. "Please don't say you have a sexual disease. Or you knocked another girl up during the summer." I shake my head and lean in. I have to look hurt, or sympathetic, or something, right? I should've practiced in the mirror.

"No, dude, I'm…" I pause. I can't take this back. Once it's out, it's out. There's no turning back. I look right in his eyes. "I'm gay." I whisper it, just so the two of us can only hear it. For a minute, it's like the whole world is staring at my back, as if they heard it too. I've never experienced this before. What is this? He is just standing there, looking at me.

Finally, he speaks. "No you're not. Bi, maybe, but not gay." He saw right through! Damn his gay senses! I can't give up now!

"Dude, yes I am!" I almost shouted it—that would've been bad. I am actually offended that he can blatantly say who's gay or not. Even though I'm not gay, what if I was? I would've been crushed! And that never happens!

He is turning his lock again, and he has that smirk on his face. I know this smirk. He always does it when he knows he's right. "No, you aren't."

"How do you know?" He opens his locker, but looks at me first when the door swings in front of my face.

"Because you're thinking of getting with that girl in the middle of the hallway next to the set of green lockers later, aren't you?" Damn, this kid was good. He did this when I was with Quinn and Santana. He was actually the first to know I was sexting Santana when I was with Quinn. He's quite a cunning one.

I lean towards him again, whispering: "Look. I want to prove it to you. How can I do that when you think I'm looking to score with a chick?" That's believable, right? I don't know, this bet sucks. Azimio is definitely going to win. But I don't want Kurt to leave. I have to win.

Kurt opens another lotion, this one for revitalizing something. It smells really good, too. He must be loaded with those lotions. "I don't know, Noah. You'll have to figure that out yourself. Might I suggest not liking women first?" I feel someone tap my shoulder, followed by a clicking of a phone. Damn it.

"Excuse me, you're in my spot." The diva is back. I look at Kurt.

"This is a secret," he looks at me, and I know he'll be watching me walk away right now. I hear Mercedes ask what went on, but he's not saying a word. He says a little white lie. So maybe I didn't get the job done right away, so what? I have a whole year to win this bet.

But this school year is going to suck.

0o0

That was weird.


	3. I'm Coming Out to Glee Club!

_Story: Redeem Yourself_

_Rating: T (Safe side)_

_Word count: 3,123  
><em>

_Pairings: Puckurt, Finchel, Samcedes, Bartie, one-sided Brittana, Tike  
><em>

_A/N: I want to make something clear. This won't be like one of those "HEY WOAH THEY'RE LIKING EACH OTHER BY THE THIRD CHAPTER" fics. No. It's gonna get a little uncomfortable in places, because I'm a boss like that, and when Spring rolls around...well, I don't want to spoil anything. I'm pretty sure my fic will be 20+ chapters. Don't like it? GTFO._

_Anywho, thanks for the reviews guys! I love when people send me reviews, so I can see how I'm doing. Not sure how to take the "no comment" ones, though...Hmm.  
><em>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

"Alright, let's get ready for Sectionals, guys!" I'm not listening to Mr. Shue. As much as I have mad props for the dude, sometimes his voice sounds like that bald kid's teacher on TV I see in the morning. He's waving his hands around like he knows what he's doing, but he just wants to sing. Just say that, we'd pay attention.

The Cherrios are in the back corner behind me, and Santana is staring at me. I know she is. She always is staring at me. Brittany will spew off a stupid comment in about five seconds and Quinn is eyeing Finn. Finn's in the front row with Rachel—hot Rachel Berry, who turned me down the last few years because of dumb Finn. Shue's still talking over everyone, and I'm willing to bet five bucks Rachel will interrupt him in a few minutes.

Mike and Tina are in the front row, away from Finn and Rachel (I don't blame them, I wouldn't want to be around them either). Artie is sitting next to Tina, for once—Brittany told everyone that she needed more "leg room" to be around Artie. Feel sorry for the dude; at least she can move her legs. Sam and Mercedes are next to me in the middle row, gossiping as usual. They don't show it, but I know they're hooked up. Come on, anyone with a brain could see that—even Brittany probably sees that.

Kurt's next to Mercedes, on the end. He is always on the end. I move in my seat. This bet blows. I can't hit on chicks, I feel uncomfortable around the dude, and I have to act like I like him. I should just go up to Azimio and tell him that he wins. The dude's not gonna move away from his "I'm right" stance. "Mr. Shue?" I hear Rachel's voice. What did I tell you? The girl can't go one day without trying to lead the club.

"I think what New Directions needs is some songs about new beginnings. Most of us here are going to be graduating this year. We have gone through tough times, drama, and we've almost won at certain competitions!" If she had the ability, she would talk forever. The girl doesn't know when to stop! "I think we should start the week out with songs that deal with new beginnings. We need to put behind everything that has affected us throughout the years here in the Glee Club, and move forward to win at Nationals this year."

Girl had a point.

We all had some kind of drama that plagued us here at McKinley. Rachel and me throwing slushies at her (plus the Finn and Quinn drama that goes on forever); Kurt and his bullying drama along with homosexuality; Mercedes and her boy troubles; Quinn and the baby; Sam and being homeless; Santana and Brittany trying to hide they're in love with each other; Artie being a cripple; Mike and Tina being…Asians? Might be racist, but hear me out. I've had drama—I was caught between Quinn and Finn, and had a baby, for God's sake. No offense, big man.

The Cherrios are talking about how it's a terrible idea. "The point of having problems is to build your strengths. If you didn't have problems, then you wouldn't grow," Quinn has a point too.

"But we all reflect on the same problems over and over again. We need to get over those problems within the Glee Club so we can all build as a team. I'm not saying we should get over every problem in our life, but let us just become a family." Rachel has a bigger point. Santana's even nodding, and she usually doesn't agree with her.

Shue's standing up there, trying to think of how to phrase what he's about to say. "I think you guys have a good point. We all need to become one, and in order to do that, we'll have to start fresh and clean our slates. I think we have our new assignment!" He has a stupid smile on his face, everyone starts clapping. What are we applauding?

"Mr. Shue?" I hear Kurt. His little voice—has it always been that soft? He has his hand raised, looking at him with that determined look he always has on his face. Everyone must be looking at him—what if I'm the only one looking? What if I was the only one to hear him?

I quickly look away, but see everyone's head turned.

0o0

Normally I wouldn't be the one to just come right out to do a number, not at all. However, since it's on topic of "new beginnings" (I wonder if anyone caught on about "new beginnings" being close to "New Directions") I figured I would be the start of that. I've had quite a few new beginnings throughout these last two years—I had to accept myself as being gay and coming out (I kind of regret that, since my hair has been damaged by all those damn slushies), I transferred schools, and now I'm back at McKinley, sometimes afraid for my life.

The bullying is still there. Please, does anyone really think the Neanderthals will stop the tactics they grew up on? I certainly didn't. I've been slammed in the lockers today three times—twice by that fat one and once by Dave. I'm not looking forward to seeing my pale skin covered in bruises this year.

My skin is like my shrine. If it is not perfect, I am in a tizzy. A gay tizzy, and that is not fun for the rest of my friends around me. I have those lotions for a reason in my locker; without them, my body would be distorted in every way imaginable. Then I'd really be a freak, and I just can't handle being a freak this year, too.

Mr. Shue happens to see my hand raised—of course. My voice is not as strong as, say, Santana's or Rachel's, but I don't need to be loud and obnoxious to make my point. I can feel everyone turn to me, and I look around the room. A lot of them have smiles on their faces—except Noah. Why is his head turned? Oh, Santana's trying to talk to him. I knew it.

I lower my hand, since I obviously have the attention of the club now. There is no point letting my fingernail regimens go to waste (yes, I have fingernail routines. It's a weekly process). "If I may, Mr. Shue, I'd like to do a number for the class." He motions me to the front of the room; everyone is still staring.

"Sure, Kurt, but you just got the assignment today. Don't you think you should think through the songs that you want to do?" I shake my head.

"On the contrary. I've been through drama. Granted, we've all been through drama, and I think I could probably relate to Quinn with her baby drama in terms of hard times, but I personally believe I've had it the hardest. It's hard enough getting people to accept my being homosexual," Finn bows his head, as if he knows that statement is directed at him, "but I've come to terms with that. There'll be people out there that will never accept me. There will be people that want me to change, to ruin my day. And perhaps one day will be tougher than the other, but there's always tomorrow."

Mr. Shue sits down in the front row and stares at me. A lot of the smiles have faded and I'm stuck in the front of the room, staring at those that have hurt me the most. "Yes, some things do get to me, but why dwell on drama? So it happened. It's not like any of us in here will bring it up to start anything. Quinn, has anyone come to you to criticize what you did with Beth?" She shakes her head. "What about you, Noah? Finn? Mercedes?" They all shake their heads.

"Where are you going with this, Kurt?" Mr. Shue steps in. I must be rambling—I love the sound of my voice sometimes.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you live with drama your whole life, you'll be stuck in high school every day. A new beginning doesn't start right away; it's only a day away. That is why," I turn to the piano and see Brad shuffling through his piano music; I know he gets what song I want to sing. He places the sheet music on the stand before him and nods at me. "I will be singing the classic song, 'Tomorrow', from the play, Annie," I turn around. Only Rachel knows what the song is from the name, and so does Mr. Shue, but the rest will know.

I breathe in; the piano begins.

0o0

"What about you, Noah?" I wouldn't know what to say if I had to answer that. I just shook my head like the rest of them, because I knew the rest wouldn't know how to either. You can't just put me on the spot like that.

"That is why," he turns around. This is about new beginnings. If I have to make this right, if I have to try and win this bet, I need to think of a song about new beginnings—and fast. He's going to sing something, then others will want to sing. I need to start my work today. "I will be singing the classic song, 'Tomorrow', from the play, Annie." I know the song. I watched the movie when I was a kid. My mom thought the girl looked like a younger version of herself, only Annie wasn't Jewish.

The piano dude starts playing, and Kurt's about the sing. I feel my phone in my pocket go off; anything to distract me from this song will do justice. I look at my screen; Santana? With one touch of the screen, the message comes up. _"Were you serious earlier this week?" _I turn to look at her, which she's looking straight at Kurt right now. But I know she will hear me.

"Yes," I whisper, "now stop talking about it."

_"The sun'll come out tomorrow,  
>Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow<br>There'll be sun.  
>Just thinking about tomorrow<br>Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow  
>'Til there's none."<em>

"No," she shakes her head while whispering. She turns to me and whispers again: "No, I don't want to. There's no way that-" We both hear someone "shush" us; I turn and see it's Mr. Shue. I look back at Kurt.

_"When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely,  
>I just stick out my chin and grin and say—"<em>

The dude has some pipes, I'm not gonna lie. I wonder if he's ever done singing lessons. Also, I wonder how he chose a song like that from scratch. I mean, he didn't know the assignment was gonna be about new beginnings—how does he have a music library like that in his head?

_"The sun'll come out, tomorrow  
>So you just gotta hang on 'til tomorrow<br>Come what may!  
>Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow!<br>You're always a day away!"_

He's cutting it short. Everyone in the room is smiling, and here I am, just listening to him while I try to think of a song. The last high note, god, I wish everyone could sing like that. There's only him and Rachel that can sing like that, and maybe Mercedes, but she sounds like Whitney Houston when she does it, so no one wants her taking on a solo at any competition.

The music stops. He's frozen in place. Everyone around me is clapping, but I feel the urge to stand up and applaud. I only stand up. "Mr. Shue?" I call out. He turns and sees that I'm standing up, which probably looks weird, but hey, we're the Glee Club. Weird is okay. Kurt's still taking his bows, but sees me standing in the middle of the crowd.

Mr. Shue has that weird look on his face. "Uh, yes Puck?" Those in the front row turn to look at me—of course they look at my seat, but then realize I'm standing. I can't help it. Kurt is still standing up there.

"Kurt's inspired me to do a song too. Mind if I sing to the group?" I start to move down there, but he starts to move away. "Dude, I need your back-up vocals!"

Kurt turns to me. Please don't say no, please don't say no…"My what?" Maybe I offended him. Whoops.

"I need you to follow my lead." I grab my guitar nearby and swing it around my shoulder. He looks around at everyone and then moves closer to the piano. This better work. "I may have caused some drama here and there, and I may have been in drama too. But I'm going through something right now, something I don't know how to solve. Right now, I want to start my tomorrow, as Kurt put it, and I want to express myself."

Kurt is eyeing me. "You aren't serious, are you?" He knows what I'm talking about, and so does Santana. But everyone else is confused. Let them be! I'm confused about this bet! I smirk.

"You ready?" He shakes his head. I start to strum the guitar.

0o0

Oh dear god he's doing Diana Ross. He hasn't even started to play and I know he's going to play Diana Ross. It's the anthem for the closeted that are just about to come out. Then, he's strumming the guitar. There are no words. It _is_ Diana Ross. Of course, it has a rock feel to it, but still. _Really, Noah? _

_"I'm coming out!  
>I want the world to know,<br>Got to let it show!"_

I look out to the club. They're looking around, too, like it's not happening. And it shouldn't be. There's no way he's a closet gay. There's just…no way.

_"There's a new me coming out,  
>And I just have to live,<br>And I just want to give-  
>I'm completely positive!"<em>

He's not serious, right? Finn looks like he's about to yell at him, Santana looks like she's about to snap, Rachel is covering her mouth…this can't be happening. Noah looks over at me, as if I'm supposed to give back-up vocals now. I am speechless, how am I supposed to sing?

_"The time has come to break out of this shell-  
>I have to shout, that I am coming out!" <em>

"Enough!" Thank you, Finn. Noah looks at me, and I can't tell this emotion he's showing. Is he…heartbroken? "Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Please don't say it, please don't say it…

0o0

Damn Finn and his stupidity. Couldn't he have just let me sing to Kurt? I mean, really, the only way I'm gonna win this bet is by winning his heart, and that's through song. Diana Ross knows how to speak the truth when you have to lie. Or something like that.

"I'm singing, what does it look like I'm doing?" Finn gets up from his chair. Do I have to lay a punch into his stupid skull again? Because I worked out during the summer, and these guns are prepared to punch.

"No you're not! You're obviously just harassing Kurt now! What the hell!" Santana's up from her chair now. I have just stirred up the people with this song! This ought to be fun.

"No he's not! You're just too ignorant to see what he's singing about!" Santana, mad props. She always wants to back me up—even though she wants on me right about now.

I look over at Kurt amongst the chaos (I stopped listening to their yelling about ten seconds ago) and noticed him still staring at me. I don't know if he thinks it's unbelievable or if he thinks it's ridiculous, but someone has to talk. "You got to believe me now," I say to him. Mr. Shue must've been listening in, because he responded to what I told Kurt.

"Believe what, Puck?" Santana and Finn stop fighting, the rest of them have their eyes on the both of us. My heart is racing, I'm probably sweating, but this jacket is catching all of the drops, and I don't know what to say. It's two words, but once it's out, it's out. There's no turning back. Okay, Noah, you got this, you did it before, you said it to Kurt—

"He's gay."

I turn my head to Kurt. Didn't expect that one!

The after school bell rings, but no one wants to leave. Mr. Shue looks at me, then at Kurt, then back at me. I know, you can't keep your eyes off. "U-Uh, okay, kids, tomorrow we'll start with new songs from everyone!" The gossiping begins right after Mr. Shue says that, but they all still have their eyes on us.

I lean toward Kurt. "Hey, thanks for saying that. They kind of surprised me, and-" he interrupts me.

"And you're not ready to let the world know." He turns his head and stares right at me. I feel as though the whole room disappeared right when he looked at me. But he quickly turns to grab his things off his chair. Soon enough, he runs out. I stand there and watch him leave.

Tomorrow's gonna suck.

0o0

I gather my things and run out the door. There are no goodbyes between the two of us; I just need to get out of here. I don't know what to do. Mercedes is waiting outside (with Sam nearby; I knew they were dating) and wants to talk to me about it, but I've known it since homeroom on the first day of classes—it's Thursday, and I am not looking forward to school on a Friday, for the first time in my life.

"Did you know that he was…you know, gay? This is so weird, I can't believe this is happening," she whispers to me, as if it was offensive to say it to me in the first place. I walk with the two of them in silence, still speechless. This can't be right. And if it is, I have too many questions that need answers. Like, how long has he been closeted? How is he gay? How did he know that he was? Why did he sing that song? Why is he telling me all of this?

I look over at Mercedes. "No, not at all."

_**Songs are: "Tomorrow" from Annie; "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross**_


End file.
